The Wind Blows On
by Tye Guy
Summary: New chap, r and r.
1. The Wind Blows On

Link lie slumbering on the KoRL. (King of Red Lions, Link's boat). He was dreaming about the time when he and Tetra (The leader of the pirates) had begun sailing together. Link saw himself battling against Ganondorf. Zelda stood behind him, loosing a light arrow from Link's bow. Ganondorf was struck by the arrow in a burst of light, temporally stunned. Link dashed to Ganondorf and slashed him with his gleaming Master Sword. Ganondorf quickly recovered from the powerful blows and stood up straight, glaring at the duo of Link and Zelda. 

Suddenly an idea donned on Ganondorf. He nimbly jumped over to Zelda, sheathed his sword, and gave her a direct blow to the face. She instantly passed out. Unsheathing his sword he turned to face his other young opponent. Link glared back at Ganondorf, ready to fight. Ganondorf slashed one of his swords at Link, then the other, then a doing a spin move. He finally leaped at Link, attempting to decapitate him. Link quickly rolled behind Ganondorf, leaping up and slashing him with his Master Sword. Ganondorf kneeled, regaining his breath. Link went crazy on Ganondorf, slashing and hacking. Ganondorf stood up, his bearings regained. 

Zelda stood up recovering from her previous blow. Shaking the water from her hair, she called Link over to her. Link ran rolling from Ganondorf twice as he attempted to hit him. Zelda yelled to Link, "Link, I'll aim at you and you use your shield, do you get it?" Link nodded in silent agreement, and turned his attention back to Ganondorf. Ganondorf quickly leapt at Link, but Link stealthily back flipped out of his way. He was careful not to let Ganondorf see Zelda sneak behind him. She notched an arrow to her bow, aiming at Link's mirror shield. She quickly loosed her arrow. Ganondorf heard the hiss of the arrow through the air, and did an aerial over it. Link held his mirror shield prepping himself for the impact. The light arrow struck Link's shield. It quickly rebounded off his shield, and struck Ganondorf. Ganondorf fell down, his breathing heavy. Feebly he swung his sword at our brave young hero, draped in green. Link quickly rolled under it, his hood swinging. He leaped high in the air, slashing Ganondorf as he went into many flips. As Link approached the ground, he stabbed Ganondorf right between the eyes. Slowly Ganondorf was sealed in rock, just like he had been in the Tri-Force. Link and Zelda then turned to the King of Hyrule. He said that he had lived to his bound to his castle for life and now, as it flooded he was going to stay there. Water poured in from all from sides, the barrier that kept the water out of Hyrule, shattered. Zelda and Link floated to the surface , since the King wished on the Tri-Force that they would live. The Tri-Force must grant the wish of the beholder. Link saw his last vision of the King as he floated toward the surface. The KoRL and the King of Hyrule were one, so the day that the King died, the KoRL ceased to talk.

Eventually Tetra's pirate crew found Link, floating. He was welcomed aboard, and they took him to his home on Outset Isle. Link and Tetra decided that they should set sail, together, because Outset was simply to uneventful compared to what Link had been through. Everyone on Outset gave Link a present, his sister gave him a telescope. Orca, the one who trained Link in the art of swordsman ship, gave Link his old sword, the Hero's Blade, since the Master Sword was now at the bottom of the ocean, still impaled in Ganondorf. The girl who carried pots of water on her head gave Link an empty bottle, since he had lost all his other items, floating to the surface of the ocean. In that bottle, Link's grandma poured soup, filling it to the top. A family that consisted of: A mother, a father, and two young, **ANNOYING, **boys, gave him 100 rupees and a bigger wallet. Link received a complete map of the ocean from an old wise man. Link said his last good-byes to all his friends on Outset. He began sailing. He dreamed about the last, tearful look his sister gave him as his sail filled with air, and took off to the vast, deep ocean. 

Link awoke suddenly, from a rock that hit his head. He looked at Tetra, and shocked to see a serious look on her face. "Hey! Look at that!" Tetra said, pointing. Link followed her finger out to the horizon. He saw a large dark cloud, slowly approaching them.

Tye Guy: AHH! Finally done! Ok, guys, this is my first fanfic, so give me some reviews, NO flames, plz. See Ya! 


	2. The Dark Cloud

The dark cloud slowly approached Tetra and Link. "What the heck is that?!" Link yelled at Tetra. "I dunno, but it's definitely no normal cloud, " Tetra responded. "You're right, it doesn't cover the complete sky, instead it's shaped like a large circle, and normal clouds don't move that fast," Link pointed out. The cloud was now just a few feet away from the two ships. Link unsheathed his Hero's Blade, as Tetra removed her short sword from its holster, both staring intensely up at the cloud. The other pirates on Tetra's boat readied their cannons. **BOOM! BOOM!** The cannons released off two shots. They whizzed at the cloud at high speeds. Suddenly the cannonballs slowed to a stop. To everyone's shock, the cannonball's turned around and started careening back at their owners! "Full rudder left!" Tetra yelled. The cannonball's made a near miss, just barely grazing the boat's sides. "Tetra! Are you ok?!" Link called out to the pirate boat. Link waited a few seconds, incredibly tense. A response sounded back, "Oof, ya I'm ok. Just a little shaken up!" "**HA HA HA HA HA!**" a mysterious voice that came from all directions boomed out, "**YOU SIMPLE FOOLS, YOU JUST GOT LUCKY THAT TIME!**" "Who's there?!" Link yelled, looking around. "**YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE MY VOICE?! IT'S ME, …**Ganondorf!" The voice said, Ganondorf materializing from the floor of the cloud.

Link's eye's shot open in surprise. "What?! I…I thought you were at the bottom of the ocean!!" "Ha ha ha!" Ganondorf laughed back at the ships, "I escaped from the Tri-Force, that simple rock seal was easy enough to shatter!" " But, you were underwater, how did make to the surface without drowning?!" Tetra yelled at their old foe. "You honestly think I couldn't make to the surface? Ha! I called one of my minions to me. When he sunk to where I was, I turned him into what I'm currently riding," Ganondorf said, motioning to his cloud. "Still you would've run out of breath while he sunk!" Tetra countered. "No, he was one of my many knights, his armor sunk him fast." "And the Master Sword?" Link yelled. "Ah, the Master Sword, you mean this?" Ganondorf said, the blade on his cloud, "Since I can't touch it, I had my cloud take it with us. So now," Ganondorf said smiling wickedly, "I shall materialize it! With the spell I learned while I was in that dumb rock!" Ganondorf held his hand toward the sword, eye's red with anger. Slowly the mystic blade began to turn into dust. "No!" Link yelled, anger high in his voice. "Ha! I can feel your upset, well take your anger out on these!" Ganondorf yelled, summoning two Mighty Darknuts. The red coyotes clad in black and yellow armor, dropped onto each boat waving their broad swords menacingly. 

One of the Darknuts quickly slashed his sword at Link. The one in the green tunic rolled under the sword, but then found himself staring over the edge of his small red boat. "Ha, Link, did you forget the size of your boat?" Ganondorf taunted Link. The Darknut slashed Link across his back, sending him flying overboard. There was a large splash, as he hit the water. "Link!" Tetra yelled, as she locked blades with her foe. The Darknut took advantage of his opponents temporary distraction. He slashed Tetra across the side, making her stumble back a few feet, then kicked her in the stomach, sending her careening into the water. 

"Tetra, no! Link said, as the splash from Tetra's impact on the water showered him. She quickly appeared above the water, taking a fresh breath of air. "Ha Ha Ha, now you shall be devoured by the sharks!" "Sharks?" Tetra and Zelda said, looking at each other. "Ganondorf you moron!" Link laughed. "There are no sharks in these waters!" Tetra finished. "Not yet…" Ganondorf said smiling evilly, he raised both hands in the air, and two dark shapes appeared underneath the pirate and boy. "Oh shoot, now what?" Tetra asked Link. "You think I know?!" Link said, panic in his voice. Suddenly Tetra plunged underwater. "Tetra n…" but before Link could finish his, he felt something grasp his ankle and he also plunged under the water. Link and Tetra were battling for their lives under the water. Link slashed and hacked with the Hero's Blade. Tetra stabbed with her short sword.

*Back on the surface* 

Blood appeared on the top of the water. Tetra's pirates peered over the edge of their boat. The swords that had belonged to the Darknuts now lay on each boats. Tetra's crew had taken care of the knights, but feared the loss of their leader and Link at the sight of the inky red liquid. "What now, do we go in after them?" Gonzo asked. "No! Are you insane?! We'll all be killed!" the nerdy pirate with big glasses yelled. (I forgot his name). "Oh yeah," Gonzo responded, dumbly.

*Under the Water* 

Link had managed to struggle free of the shark. He quickly slashed with all his might. The beast exploded into black light, vanquished. Link went up for a fresh breath of air. As his head appeared above the water, the pirates let out great cheers. Link gave them a puzzled look, and dove back under.

As he approached Tetra, he saw an explosion of black light, and noticed Tetra sinking, unconscious. Quickly he swan down to her, as she sank lower and lower. He managed to get a hold of her scarf, and began swimming back to the surface, fiercely kicking his legs. 

As Link approached the surface he felt as if his lungs were shriveling. His vision began to get black. But then…**SPALSH! **His head broke the surface of the now bloody water. "Yay!" the pirates let out a mighty cheer. Link was breathing very heavy. He chocked water out of his lungs. Link hauled Tetra and himself onto his boat. She began to sputter water and slowly woke up. "That was very impressive, you two," Ganondorf said angrily, " but can you survive this?!" A mighty cyclone was conjured up from beneath the cloud. "If only I had the Wind Waker, I could play the Song of Storms and…" Link was cut short by the mighty wind that tore his boat apart, and flung Tetra and himself into the air.

Tye Guy: Jeez, finally done, I'm glad some of you guys are reading this fanfic. You all are really encouraging me to keep writing, so I made you guys a chapter 2, I hope you like it. Oh yeah I forgot to add this to the first chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo and am not making any profit this story. I'd like to thank dreamer girl for giving my first review! I'd also like to thank all of those other people who gave me reviews. **THANKS! **All you other guys, send me something!


	3. The Mysterious Island

Link awoke on the shore of a sandy beach. He slowly sat up, but had a pounding pain in his head. He took his hood off and felt a large bump on his head. "Geez, what happened?" he said, quickly putting his hood on. It was then he noticed Tetra laying next to him. "Tet…AHHH! WHAT DID I DO!? ME AND TETRA DIDN'T JUST HA…" Then it all came back to him. The cloud, the sharks, the cyclone, and of course, Ganondorf. "Ganondorf," Link muttered quietly. "Man, my head," Tetra said, softly. Link stood up quickly. "Link," Tetra began, "I remember what happened, we gotta kill Ganondorf," "Yeah, I know," Link said, "But first we're gonna need a boat." Link finished, staring at the pile of red wood, floating on the water, that was once his proud boat, the KoRL. "Well, where are we?" Tetra said, snatching the sea chart from Link. "Hey, I could've done that myself!" Link yelled at Tetra. "No you couldn't, and neither could I, this island isn't marked on your map!"

"Wha.., you gotta be reading it wrong," Link responded, taking the chart from Tetra. "Me?! Reading it wrong?! I'm a pirate, so if anything, I'm reading it right and you're reading it wrong!" "Ha! Then just where do you think then?!" "Well, Link, you know how there are two sides of the world?" "Yeah, I know." "Well Outset and all those other islands that are on your sea chart are on one side of the world," Tetra began. "So we're on the other side of the world!" Link finished. "Mmm-hmm," Tetra nodded. "Wha!! You've gotta be kiddin' me!" Tetra shook her head. "Oh man, I'm gonna, I'm gonna…" **BOOM! **"Pass out?" Tetra asked. 

*10 minutes later* 

"Holy cow, my head," Link slowly woke up. "Did you enjoy your beauty sleep?" Tetra remarked, sarcastically. "Ha ha, you're a hoot," Link responded. "All right look, we're gonna need a boat and a sail," Tetra said. "Yeah, then we can go defeat Ganondorf. All right, you take this side of the island, and I'll get this side," Link informed Tetra. "Ok, let's go!" Tetra yelled, running to her side of the island. Link just smiled and hurried to his side. 

"No, I do not want a block of ice, just a boat!" Tetra said, annoyed. "Please, just one! I need a sale," the pitiful shop owner pleaded. "NO!" Tetra yelled, walking away. "Please!" the shop owner begged, but Tetra couldn't hear him, she was already out of his small shack. "Geez, this town is surrounded by water, ya think I'd be able to find a boat!" Tetra muttered to herself, in search of another store. 

*On the other side of town*

"Geez, where the heck is a boat store in this town?" Link questioned himself. "Hey kid, what're ya lookin fer?" a suspicious man from an ally asked him. "A…boat store, why?" Link, responded, hesitating. "Well kid, I could help you find the store, but it wouldn't actually be free, heh heh," the man snickered. "Yeah thanks, but no," Link coolly responded. "All right, fine. How bout if I just take all yer rupees?" the man said, whipping out a knife. "Oh, so that's how ya wanna play," Link said, unsheathing his Hero's Blade. "Ha! You think that butter knife is gonna hurt me?" the man said, laughing. "Yeah, I do." The man made a quick stab at Link. He nimbly rolled to the side avoiding the knife completely. Link jumped at the man, aiming for his stomach. His blade hits it's mark. The man fell down, knocked out. "Heh, that was fun, now where's that shop?"

*On the other side of town*

"WHAT?! No way, I'm not paying that much for a dumb boat!" Tetra yelled at a shop owner of a small shop. There was only a single boat remaining, a dark brown boat, just bigger than the KoRL. There were many sails hung on the walls, but they were to expensive for the two kids. Tetra figured to the boat would be best. "But miss, I guarantee, that is the best price for a boat on the island!" "Yeah but still 5,000 rupees?! I'm just a kid, how am I supposed to get that kind of money?" "Well you could always get a part-time job," the owner suggested. "Yeah, thanks anyway," Tetra said, turning to leave. "All right! I'll lower the price for you, 500 rupees!" the shop keeper burst out. "Thanks, I'll be back," Tetra said, as she walked out the door. 

*Back with Link*

"Yeah that's right, I beat him," Link said, motioning to the man from before, " if you don't wanna be next, hand over that sail." "N…NO! The boss'll kill me!" "Give it to me, or else I'll kill you," Link threatened, grabbing his sword's handle, with no real intention of hurting the gang member. "All right! HERE!" the man said, running away and dropping the sail. "Hee hee, one down," Link walked away smiling.

*Back with Tetra*  
"LINK!! GET OVER HERE!!" Tetra yelled at the top of her lungs. 'Where is he?' she thought to herself. "LI…" she began. "What?" Link yelled from behind her. "Link, why the heck weren't here sooner?" Tetra asked him. "I was busy gettin this," Link said, holding up his sail. "Well that's one down, one to go," Tetra muttered, "I found a boat, but it costs 500 rupees." "GEEZ! You gotta be kiddin me!" Link said in amazment. "If you can't believe that, I won't tell you what it cost originally," Tetra said, snickering. "Ha ha," Link laughed, sarcastically. "K, Link, I think we need to stick together, so we can find a part time job," Tetra told him. "Hey! I got the sail, you get the job!" Link yelled. "Yeah, but you do wanna get Ganondorf? If we each do half of the job, it'll go faster," Tetra informed him. "Yeah but…" Link began his argument. "Oh, shut up," Tetra said grabbing him by the hood and dragging him as she walked away. "Hey, leggo!" Link struggled and complained as Tetra dragged him along with her. 

"Yes sir, we'll be happy to swab yer boat and exterminate the monsters in it," Tetra said, politely. "NO WE WON'T!" Link yelled, Tetra still holding him by the hood. "Sir please ignore the boy in green," Tetra said, kicking Link. "Ow," Link mumbled. "Ah yes the pay will be 500 rupees, due to the number of monsters in it," the man informed Tetra. "Thank you sir, goodbye!" Tetra yelled as she walked toward the docks, where the man's boat was. "Ya know, now that you got me into this, you could let go of me!" Link yelled. "Oh sorry," Tetra said, releasing his hood, "geez, it was hard to be nice for so long," Tetra complained to Link. "Yeah, for you it would be, huh?" Link asked, jokingly. "Hey, you know how were partners?" Tetra asked him. "Yeah…" Link said, slowly. "That could end very quick. As soon as I get the boat I could just ditch you," Tetra informed him. "Yeah but wouldn't it be easier to pilot with two of us," Link said. "Yeah, good point, but…" The duo walked to the boat, arguing whether they should stay a duo or not.

The door to the captain's quarters slowly creaked open. And standing in the brightly lit doorway was none other than… Tetra and Link! "Whoa, when he said he had a monster problem, he meant it!" Link said, shocked. "Yeah, I see around 27 Moblins, 12 Darknuts, and 7 Stalfos," Tetra said, both her and Link exiting the room. "K I'll take the monsters, you take the cleaning," Link explained to Tetra. "Oh no, you're not taking the easy job, you take the cleaning," Tetra said, sternly. "What?! No way!!" Link argued. "All right fine, there's only one way to decide, this, we must battle in… rock, paper scissors!" Tetra exclaimed. "Fine by me," Link agreed. "Rock, paper, scissors! Tie. Rock, paper, scissors! Tie," Link and Tetra both said.

*20 minutes later*   
"Rock, paper, scissors, ti… HEY! I win!" Tetra exclaimed. "Aw come on, best two out of three?" Link begged. "No way," Tetra responded, handing him a mop and bucket. "Man…" Link muttered, walking to the deck. "All right then," Tetra kicked open the door, "Come get me!" A Moblin charged at Tetra, but she flipped over his head, landing right in the arms of a Darknut. Feebly Tetra smiled at the knight. The Darknut tossed her in the air, and as she came down he slashed her with his sword. She slammed hard on a wall, temporarily winded. All the moblins jumped in to her stabbing frantically. Tetra managed to roll out of the jumble, but had a serious gash in her shoulder and her leg. She had numerous nicks and cuts all over her body. "Geez, yer all gonna pay for that!" Tetra said, charging at all her foes, short sword drawn. A Stalfo leaped at her, sword aiming for her throat. Tetra blocked the sword with her sword. A Moblin leaped at her other side, stabbing at her. Tetra spun around, blocking the new attacker and kicking the Stalfo as she went. The Stalfo stumbled backwards, with the Moblin watching him. Tetra could feel his strength temporarily weaken, so she overthrew him, sending the Moblin flying backwards. She leaped, yelling as she flew through the air. When she was at the level of his throat, she slashed him fast. There was an explosion of black light, and the Moblin was no more. 

*On the deck*

"Man, Tetra's so lucky, getting to fight, meanwhile I have to sit her and mop this dumb deck, must be at least 40 feet long and 60 feet wide!" Link mumbled to himself, mopping the deck.

*30 minutes later* 

Tetra came stumbling out of the captain's quarters just as Link finished mopping the deck. Tetra had her hand on her shoulder, stained with blood. "Tetra! What happened to you?" Link asked, running up to her. Link grabbed her as she nearly fell. "Link…" Tetra said, weakly. Tetra eyes shut as she passed out. "Tetra! Tetra!" Link yelled to her, "must've passed out," Link mumbled to himself. Carefully, he picked her up and began to carry her toward the hospital. 

*A day later* 

Tetra awoke in the hospital, her wounds bandaged. As she sat up, she winced from the pain of her wounds. As Tetra looked around she saw Link, slumbering in a chair by her bed. 'I must've been here a day. Link spent the night here, right next to me. I didn't think he cared about me so much, ' she thought to herself. She smiled at him, her face slowly turning red. Tetra shifted positions, and the noise from this caused Link to wake up. As soon as he was fully awake he told Tetra an important announcement. "Tetra I bought the boat. I also got the sail on," Link informed Tetra. "I didn't think you'd be able to do it by yerself, I'm impressed. All right, let's go," Tetra said, standing up. "But yer wounds…" Link began to protest. "I'm fine," Tetra said, walking out the door of her room. She headed toward the exit of the hospital, getting weird looks from the nurses and doctors. But no one dared tell her anything due to the weapon at her side. 

Link helped Tetra walk to the boat. Tetra climbed into the boat, not accepting help from Link. Link happened to glance down and noticed a bright shine deep in the water. "Tetra I see something, I'll be right back," Link said, as he dived under the water. "Wha? Are you crazy or something?!" Tetra yelled, as she saw him go under. Link dived, going toward the source of the sparkle. 

*A few seconds later*  
Link's head broke the water. "Link! Don't ever do that again!" Tetra scolded him. "Yeah gee, sorry grandma," Link teased Tetra. "Yeah, and don't do that again, too," Tetra said to him. "I know yer mad at me, but I did find this!" Link said proudly, holding up a purple device with a hook at the end. "A hook shot! I didn't think there was more than one of them in the world!!" Tetra said, excitably. "Yeah, me too," Link said, twirling the hook shot. "Well, get in here, we gotta get moving if we ever hope to catch up to Ganondorf," Tetra said, holding out her hand. Link grabbed her hand and she helped pull him up. Tetra watched as Link cut the rope holding Link and Tetra's boat to the dock. "LET'S GO!!" Link yelled as the sail picked up wind and the boat floated over the water, the water glistening in the sun. 

Tye Guy: Ok, I'm done. I might be getting my stories updated faster than other authors because I **LOVE** writing these. Everyday after school I spend like, 4 hours on this. I hope you all read this because I get yelled at by my mom for not doing my homework soon enough. K, I might be slowing down on these cause I'm starting to run out of ideas. R&R!! See ya!


	4. A New Ally Arrives

Link scoped the horizon, looking any signs of Ganondorf. Tetra slept in a corner of the boat, her wounds recovering. 'Geez, how can she be sleeping at a time like this, when we need to look for Ganondorf,' Link thought to himself, annoyed. Link noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head, and saw a huge cyclone approaching them. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" Link yelled, as he dove for Tetra, holding her down so she wouldn't blow off their boat. "What, Link?" Tetra slowly woke up, then noticed the large cyclone circling towards them at high speeds. "Stay down!" Link yelled above the winds, pulling Tetra down. "Here it comes!" Tetra said between her teeth, as the cyclone was only a few feet between them and their tiny boat. Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, it vanished. Link and Tetra remained still for a few seconds, shaken up. Tetra peered over the edge of the boat. "Link, look!" Tetra yelled, pulling him up by his tunic. Link looked up into the sky, and saw the large black cloud. 

"Ganondorf!" Link yelled to the sky. "Come out and show yerself!" Tetra yelled with Link. "Are you yelling for me?" Ganondorf said, as he materialized once again from the cloud, smiling evilly. "Ganondorf, it's here where we finally end this, my ancestors may have been unsuccessful, but Tetra and I will finish this!" Link yelled, feeling power in his words. "Yeah, we're not afraid of you Ganondorf, we'll beat you, only this time, we'll be more successful than our ancestors, and finally rid the great world we live in of you!" Tetra yelled, just as loud as Link. "Ha! You really think you two brats can beat me?" Ganondorf yelled, in response to their previous threats. "Actually I do!" Link yelled, secretly aiming his hook shot at Ganondorf. "Yeah, that goes double for me," Tetra said, noticing Link's hook shot. **P-TOOO!** Link's hook shot fired off. "Ahh!" Ganondorf yelled, as the hook shot dug deep into his stomach. The hook shot contracted, causing Link to shoot off at him.

Link held his sword in front of him, point first. "This is it Ganondorf! You're through!" **STAB!** Link jumped back, sword in hand. Ganondorf held his hand over his stomach as blood poured from his wound. "So, what do you have to say now Ganondorf?" Link said, taunting him. "But, but how? Only the Master Sword can puncture my flesh!" Tetra's eyes shot open in shock. "Yeah, he's right!" Tetra agreed. "No, no it can't be!" Ganondorf began, "you couldn't have!" "Couldn't have what?" Link asked, puzzled. "Link, the Master Sword must've recognized you as the true wielder of it, like it did with all the wielders before you. So it must've given you a share of it's power, allowing you, with whatever weapon you use, to hurt Ganondorf!" Tetra explained. "Heh, this is gonna be fun," Link snickered, pointing his sword at Ganondorf. "So then, Link, you think you'll be able to beat me?" Ganondorf said, drawing his double swords. He put them in an "X" formation in front of him, and ran at Link. Link flipped over the deadly attack, slashing Ganondorf as he went. "Grrr," Ganondorf muttered in pain. Ganondorf threw one of his swords at Link. Our hero in green ducked under the blade. Link suddenly noticed another sword coming at him. Link leaped into the air, but was not fast enough. The blade sunk into Link's stomach. "Ahh!" He yelled, falling to the ground. 

Link lie on the ground, impaled by Ganondorf's sword. The evil one pulled his hand back, his sword attached onto his hand by a string, flew into his hand. "Ah, the Hero of Winds, beaten so easy," Ganondorf said, menacingly. He withdrew his sword from Link. "Ahhhh!!" Link screamed in agony. "Link!!" Tetra yelled, tears in her eyes. Ganondorf grabbed Link by the neck, and lifted him into the air, so the two could see eye to eye. Link was barely conscious, staring into Ganondorf evil eyes. "It's a shame we have to end our rivalry like this, but," Ganondorf smiled. He threw Link into the air, blood following him as he flew through the air. "NO!" Tetra yelled, weeping. As Link came down, Ganondorf kicked Link with all his might, in the gut, where his other wound was. Link let out the rest of his breath, as he flew into the distance. "LINK!!!" Tetra screamed, tears flowing like a river from her eyes, "Link," she said to herself, looking at her feet. "Ah, now my sweet, no reason to cry, you'll soon be joining him," Ganondorf said, smiling wickedly. The cloud slowly floating down to the water. 

Tetra looked up, standing ready to fight Ganondorf. The cloud was now on the water, Tetra and Ganondorf staring dead at each other. Ganondorf stumbled forward, his face showing pain. "Those wounds from Link must really hurt, huh?" "Grr, guess I must discard this form now!" Ganondorf yelled, and a black cloud encircled him. Then the clouds flew into Ganondorf's shattered and bruised body. His arms doubled in length, his legs did the same. His swords grew huge. His face enlarged and horns sprouted from the back of his head. He could now barely fit on the cloud, and swung his weapons around menacingly. Tetra leaped out of the way as the big blade was swung at her. It missed her and the boat by inches. "HA HA HA! I bet those legends never said anything about this! They never said the Hero of Time had to face me, Ganon!" "Wha, what?!" Tetra yelled, shocked. "I merely am the strongest form of Ganondorf," Ganon laughed. He swung a club at Tetra. She flipped out of the way, landing on the edge of her boat. Ganon's sword crashed into the boat, causing a huge hole. 

*A few seconds later*

Tetra stood on the boat, now totally submerged, except for the for the bow. Tetra stared at the water, knowing she'd have to prepare to swim for her life. She took a deep breath, but then felt herself being swept into the air. Ganon had her by the scarf. He tossed her into the air and put his entire hand around her head. Tetra couldn't see and could barley breath from in-between Ganon's enormous fingers. "Now then, pirate," Ganon began, "where's yer Tri-Force piece?" Ganon asked. "G…Ganon, you idiot, you know all of the Tri-Force was swept away when Hyrule flooded!" Tetra yelled. "Yer right!" Ganon said, tightening his grip on Tetra's head. She screamed in agony, but Ganon squeezed tighter. "Now don't worry, my dear, it'll all be over soon," he said, like a parent soothing a child. Tetra knew her head was going to cave in when, **P-TOOO! **She felt Ganon's grip weaken. He dropped her, and as she fell she saw a flash of green. She landed in the water and swam to the surface. She saw a boat behind and a gloved hand offering her assistance. She was hauled into the boat, and saw a young man standing there. He had black hair, and at the end of every stand there was a white tip. He had a baggy short sleeved shirt, and baggy shorts. On his back, two large swords were sheathed. His gloves were black and he wore boots, similar to Links. "Hey, the name's Kilo," He said to Tetra. "Kilo, did you help Link get over here so fast?" Tetra asked. "Yeah, he was pretty beat up. So I gave him a blue potion, and we headed over here," he informed her, "now you stay here, Link and I'll distract Ganon, you sail away, then Link will hook shot us back over here." Kilo leaped out of the boat, and onto the cloud. He drew his red swords, and slashed them at Ganon. Ganon blocked with one sword, and slashed at Link with the sword. Link did not expect this and was hit by the blow. Kilo shoved with all his might, causing Ganon to stumble. Link stabbed him in the side. Ganon roared in pain. The pig faced one did a spin move slashing our two heroes. Kilo rolled as he hit the ground, and Link landed on his feet, skidding backwards. Ganon slashed like mad, cutting them both up. Link blocked as Kilo dodged. "Kilo!" Link yelled. "Yeah?" Kilo responded. "Grab on!" Link yelled, holding out a hand. Kilo grabbed on, as Link hit the boat with the hook shot. The two flew towards the boat, looking at Ganon. Kilo and Link landed safely on the boat, and looked back at Ganon. "This isn't over yet, I'll be back!" Ganon yelled, knowing he could not catch them. The three smiled at each other, knowing the peace would not last long. 

Tye Guy: Ok guys, I have a few things to tell you. 1) Sakura, I tried to add romance in, but I couldn't. I've never been on a date, never had a girlfriend, (except for this one girl in kindergarten who followed me around, who had a crush on me, but I hated her!) and never gotten a kiss from anyone outside of my family. Pretty sad for me cause like everyone in my school's been on a date. 2) For those of you who have stories posted, how long does it take to get them on the directory?! 3) Do you like Kilo? If you do, I'll keep him in the story. If not, I'll revise the last part of this fic. 4) Thanks to Dan Bodily for explaining Ganondorf's transformation into Ganon, I totally forgot how he looked. 5) Ummm… that's it. R&R PLZ.!!! 


	5. Kilo's Past

A small boat made its way along the moonlight ocean. Three companions sat in the boat. Tetra and Link slumbered silently; Link lie on his sword, Tetra on the edge of the boat. Kilo gazed at the moon, admiring its beauty. The boat went over a wave, causing the boat to rock gently. A slight moan caused Kilo to look at his partners, as Tetra silently awoke from her deep slumber. "Hey Kilo, that you?" Tetra said, half asleep. "Yeah, it's me," Kilo responded. A yawn was heard, and Link slowly sat up. "Hey, sunshine," Kilo said, sarcastically. "Mmm, what time is it?" Link asked, smacking his lips. "Uh, geez, I dunno, midnightish I guess," Tetra answered, now looking at the moon. "Kilo, have you been to sleep yet?" Link asked, securing his sword to his back. "No," Kilo responded looking at his allies. "Why not?" Tetra asked. "Well, I was just thinking something…" Kilo said, stopping himself. "What?" Link, gazing back at Kilo. "My past," Kilo answered. Tetra smacked herself on the head, "Of course! We never asked where yer from!" Tetra shouted out. "My… past?" Kilo said, slowly. "Mm-hmm," Tetra nodded. "Well," Kilo began.

"Al right, I came into existence on the island known as Green Grass. Basically I was treated well as soon as I was born. As a child I was spoiled, since my parents were both fairly wealthy. They were always playing with me and laughing with me. So, one day, when I was five, I was playing with my mom. Suddenly Ganondorf and his minions burst into my house. They demanded payment for something, I don't remember what. My parents gave him the amount he demanded, but he said that wasn't enough. His minions clubbed them on the back of the head. They fell to the ground, unconscious. His minions dragged them to their boat. "Boss, what about this kid?" one of them asked. "Take him with us, this way we'll be sure to get what we want," that evil man replied. I ran to the weapon's room, and drew a sword. I walked out of the room, waving the sword menacingly. "Heh, look at the runt with a sword," Ganondorf taunted me. I ran at one of his minions. I stared dead at him. He held up his spear, ready to strike me. I rolled under his weapon, appeared right in front of him. **STAB!** The blade sunk right in. He exploded into black light. "Hey kid," Ganondorf began, "that was real impressive." "You'll be next Ganondorf!" I yelled, shaking a little. "Heh, I doubt that," Ganondorf began, "however, now it's time for me to leave." Ganondorf and his minions turned to leave. I ran at him, sword in hand. I leaped at him, but almost immediately fell to the ground. "A normal sword won't pierce my flesh," Ganondorf said, walking away. "So Ganondorf took your parents," Tetra asked, a concerned look on her face. "Yeah," Kilo shivered. "Geez, that must have been hard," Tetra answered staring at the ground. Kilo nodded. "Anyways," Kilo began, continuing back to his story. "I just layed there, scared to move. Finally got up, packed up all my belongings careful not to bring the blood stained sword. I walked out of the door and on to the streets. I wondered on them, until the police found me. I put up a large struggle, until I was finally subdued. I went to the Green Grass Orphanage. I hated it there, all the kids made fun of me, since I had no parents." "That must've been awful," Link said. "Yeah, it was," Kilo responded. "Anyways I was forced to stay there until I was around seven. The Green Grass only accepts kids under seven, so I was kicked out onto the streets. There, I lived as a beggar, always relying on the kindness of others. I lived like this till I was ten, then I packed up my few clothes and left. I walked across the isle. (Which was around twenty-seven miles) I had plenty of food since I had cashed in all my money on food before I left. I crossed a large desert, until finally I ended up on the other side of the isle."

  
"I looked around, admiring the simple beauty of all the trees. No homeless, no drunks, and no beggars. I thought this place was Heaven. I wondered around more, until an old man, with a long white beard, clad in yellow robes, tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey sonny," he said to me, "would you like a job?" I vigorously nodded my head, enthralled at the opportunity to finally make my life worth something. And so it began, two long hard years of training. My job was actually to attend fighting lessons, which I got paid for. Many times I asked my Master not to pay me, however he kept saying I earned it. So, he kept on teaching me how to use a sword. I never told him I had previous knowledge. I stayed and trained there for around a year, until my Master told me I was finally ready to face the world. He sent me out to the docks that day, handed me 100 rupees. He waved a goodbye, I waved back, tearing up." "So, you haven't seen him since?" Tetra inquired. "Yeah," Kilo said his eyes downcast. "Hey, I'm probably never gonna see my grandma again, I know how you feel," Link said, patting Kilo on the back. "Geez, thanks Link, it does my good to know that I'm not the only one who feels this way," Kilo said, grinning at Link. Link nodded. "Before I left, though, my Master handed me a sword. He said this sword was made of the same metal of the Master Sword, which is why I can hurt Ganondorf. Anyways, I stayed on the docks for around a week. I slept in a hotel and got my food from the stores. I finally found a decent boat, the one you are sitting on right now." Kilo finished, knocking his boat. "Hmm, so yer coming with us to save yer parents, right?" Tetra inquired. "Yup" Kilo nodded. "Alright, let's get back to sl…" Link began. **GROWL! **Kilo and Tetra quickly swung their heads to Link. Link grinned sheepishly, "Ok! I'm starving! That fight with Ganondorf took a lot outta me!!" Link yelled. "Oh, you hungry? Here, you can have this," Kilo said, pulling a hunk of cheese from the pack on his boat. He divided it into thirds and handed a piece to Link and Tetra. He kept one for himself. The three quickly devoured the yellow block, and after a few goodnights, lie down to get some rest.

Tye Guy: Hey! I finished! This is like the first time I've worked on this story for like two weeks. Yeah, this chap. sad, but I thought it was necessary to understand some bout Kilo. Umm… I'm probably not gonna update this for a while, I'm like addicted to writing my SSBM story. To all those of you who are reading it, I've almost finished chap. two! R&R!!!

****


	6. Rainforest Island

Tye Guy: Ok, I lied. I said I was gonna work on SSBM, however, I found that this was my most popular story, and I am kinda trying to pace myself, so I don't get to caught up on SSBM. But I'm 100% sure that the next thing I update will be SS…etc. I'm like, really caught up in a game called Septerra Core and another game called Dark Cloud (Which is causing me to slack off more on ff.net!). I've had the games fer a while, but I finally got farther on them!! Sorry for boring you with that, so here's the 6th chap!!

Link stood on the front of the boat, scanning the horizon for any signs of an island. Kilo slumbered peacefully in a corner of the boat, Tetra sharpening her short sword with a rock from the sea floor. "Man, this is boring!" Tetra yelled, flinging the rock back to the sea floor. Link was startled, and began to stumble. He flew off the boat, and Tetra quickly caught him by the hand. Tetra yanked him up on the boat, "Sorry bout that, Link," Tetra apologized. "Ahh, it's O.K." Link said, sounding very fake. They both turned around, startled by a loud yawn. Kilo rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Hey, what I'd miss?" Kilo asked them. "Nothing, except my near death experience," Link said, a little annoyed. "Oh, O.K, glad I didn't miss anything important," Kilo said, still half asleep. Tetra rolled her eyes, and sat back down. Link spun on his heels, but as soon as he did, the boat came to a sudden halt. Link gripped the sides, not wanting to be flung off. Tetra was flung of the boat. Kilo, who was lying down, slammed his head on the side of the boat, causing him to wake up entirely. They all panted, recovering from the scare of the stop. Link broke the silence, "Geez, what did we hit?" "I dunno," Kilo said rubbing his head. "I'll tell ya what," Tetra said, swimming back to the boat, "we've hit an island!!"

Link looked back at his teammates, and noticed some doubt in Kilo's face. "Kilo, what's up?" "Well, we're looking for an island where we can get supplies, but this hardly seems the place," Kilo said, pointing out over the island. The island was covered in an immense rainforest, crawling with lizards. "Yeah, but there's probably a village or something in the middle," Tetra hypothesized. "Yeah, maybe," Kilo said doubtfully. "Well, let's get moving," Link said, leaping off the boat. Tetra followed, with Kilo close behind. The three walked through the forest, in shade of the many trees. **SCREECH!! **All of their heads shot up, and Keese fluttered about them. "What the heck?!" Link shouted, above the commotion. "Link, we must've woke them up!!" Kilo yelled back at Link. "Well then, there's only one way out of this," Tetra informed them. **SLASH!** A Keese fell to the ground, a shade of bright red. Tetra began slashing at the Keese, and many fell to the ground. Link and Kilo nodded at each other, and stood up drawing their swords. Link charged for his Hurricane Spin, Kilo's swords began to shine red, his body doing the same. Tetra spun her sword above her head, many Keese falling, dead. Link spun, killing hundreds of Keese. Kilo pointed his swords at a large group of Keese, and they were enveloped in a large fire, and a few seconds later fell dead. Tetra and Link stared, wide-eyed at Kilo. He lost his reddish tone, and looked back at the two. They both quickly began killing the remainder of the bats.

The three panted, hundreds of rupees from the slain bats around them. "Guys, it'd take way to long to gather all these," Tetra said, beginning to walk away. "Yeah…hey wait a minute, Kilo where'd you learn that?!" Link asked at the now exhausted warrior. "Oh, that? My master and I invented it, it's called the Flaming Blade," Kilo informed them, "unfortunately it uses up half my magic." The three walked away from the scene, questioning Kilo about his technique. 

They clambered to the top of a hill, and stared downwards. Around a hundred Mighty Darknuts were pacing back and forth, as if guarding something. "Hey, Kilo, can ya kill these with yer Flaming Blade?" Tetra questioned him. "I don't think so, their armor would just repel it." "Well then, we'll just have to take them head on," Link said, drawing his gleaming sword. "Kilo do you have any green or blue potions? I think very soon we're gonna need your magic restored," Link said. Kilo shook his head, "No I used my last one on you." "Man, now what?" Link asked, preparing to jump. "Hey, yer not going alone," Tetra said, unsheathing her short sword. "What about me?" Kilo asked. "Kilo, we'll bust their armor off, you can use yer Flaming Blade, and finish most of em off," Link informed him. "K guys, but ya know this'll be the last time I can use it fer awhile," Kilo informed them. Link nodded, "I know, I'm not planning on having you use it fer awhile." Link said, hopping from the ledge. Tetra followed closely behind.

Link landed firmly on the ground, Tetra did the same. "Hey, you!" Link yelled, unsheathing his sword. All of the M. Darknuts turned their heads to Link, however he was nowhere to be found. Tetra stood alone, smiling sheepishly. "YAA!" One of the M. Darknuts looked up, only to be knocked down a second later. Link stood in front of the helmet less M. Darknut, staring at him. Tetra ran to Link, slashing as she went. They both secretly looked up at the hill, making sure none of the M. Darknuts spotted or were heading up the hill at their secret weapon. None had noticed Kilo. They both turned their attention back to the M. Darknuts, grinning evilly. "Tetra, I'll take that half," Link said, motioning with his sword, "you take that half." "Fine by me," Tetra responded. "YAA!!" They both yelled, rushing their foes in heavy armor. 

Link ducked under a sword, and jumped under another. He noticed a third coming at him, a swung his sword at it, blocking the blow. While Link was defending himself, a fourth attacker took this opportunity to slash at Link, successfully hitting at Link. This was a minor blow to Link, and Link quickly recovered, sliding on his boots. Link saw another coming from behind, Link quickly did a jump attack, knocking the helmet off the purple coyote. Another came right at Link, sword held in front. Link jumped to the side, easily dodging the futile attack. As the M. Darknut passed him, he slashed the back of its armor, ripping it off. The M. Darknut looked back at Link, absentmindedly knocking the helmet of one of its allies. Link smiled at the stupidity of the M. Darknut.

Tetra threw her short sword at a M. Darknut, knocking off its helmet. The sword returned to her hand, like a boomerang. She quietly grinned at her victory. She heard a noise and spun on her heels. A M. Darknut stabbed her in the back, however, Tetra dodged this, only taking a large scratch on her back. She quickly regained her bearings, staring at the M. Darknuts. One kicked at her, she rolled under his foot, and ended up behind him. She cut his armor off, focusing on the remaining foes. A sword was swung at Tetra. She leaped on this, as another blade was brought down at her. She jumped off the blade, causing the sword meant for her to knock off another helmet. She landed on her feet, panting vigorously. She dashed at the rest of the Darknuts, eager to resume the fight. 

*On the hill* 

Kilo watched these antics continue for around twenty minutes, waiting for his time to strike. He sighed, "Geez, why aren't they going any faster. I've seen snails that could fight better than those two." Link and Tetra had knocked off the armor of about one third of the M. Darknuts. **CLANG! **Another Darknut lost its armor. Kilo let out another sigh. "Hey Kilo, what r you doin?!" Tetra yelled at him. "Get them!!" Link yelled, finishing what Tetra had to say. Kilo quickly looked down at them. Half of the coyotes were armor less. "Yeah, sorry!" He yelled, beginning to shine red.

*Back with Tetra and Link*

"Alright, he's starting!" Tetra yelled above the noise of battle. "Took him long enough!" Link responded. A M. Darknut slashed at the two of them. The both dodged and ended up back to back. The M. Darknuts began to close in around them. Some began to dash madly at them. They put up their weapons to dodge, Tetra guarding one side, Link the other. The M. Darknuts slashed at them, Link parried, Tetra leaped out of the way. The managed to escape from the circle of foes. "GRAA!!" the M. Darknuts yelled, as the were enveloped in a fiery blaze. A few emerged from the blaze, their armor red as coals. "Alright Tetra, let's finish the rest off!" Link yelled, running at the rest. "K Link, let's go!!" Tetra bellowed, catching up with Link. The two of them began slashing, hacking, and killing the rest of them. Link rolled under the blade of a M. Darknut, Tetra slashed it in the back killing it. Link parried a M. Darknut, Tetra parried another. 

*20 minutes later*

Link and Tetra stood panting around the scattered swords of the M. Darknuts. Kilo slid down the hill, clapping. "That was very impressive you two! But I guess that should've been expected, from the slayers of Ganondorf," he congratulated them. Link saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head. He saw a young girl, around his age, in a cage, shivering. "Hey," he said quietly, tapping Tetra on the shoulder. She turned her head and saw the girl. By now Kilo had seen her to, and was already half way to her. "Hey Kilo," Link yelled, catching up with him. "Just hold still, I'll get ya out," Link said, examining the cage. He could see all of her features now, twinkling blue eyes and waist length hair. She was dressed in a green silk dress, red and pink top. Her hands were bound by strong rope, same with her feet. "Don't! Get out of here!" she frantically yelled. "Hm?" Link asked, seeing a large lock. **SCREECH!** All of their heads shot up in the air, and saw a huge bird heading towards them. It had red gleaming eyes, it's body covered in black, with red streaks through it wings and body, and red feathers in its neck. Its body was sleek, slender, with feathers that were slid down. The bird landed in front of the three friends, causing a minor earthquake. Tetra and Link fell down, Kilo grabbed a tree. "Tetra! It's got a key!" Link exclaimed, seeing a key secured to its feathers. "Then we'll just have to force to give it to us!" Tetra said, drawing her short sword. "Fine by me," Kilo said, grabbing his swords.

Tye Guy: Alright, sorry for not updating! I've had this chap. For 1½ weeks, but I hadn't proofread it. My so-called "friend" is better at English than I am. He's in charge of proofreading it. However, last weekend he called, but was to lazy to leave a message on my answering machine, as my family was gone. Sorry if there are some English mistakes, I ended up proofreading it! I'll update SSBM sooner than this! (I hope!)


	7. The Evil Bird

Link, Tetra and Kilo held their ground, staring at the black bird. 

"Hey, Link!" Tetra called. 

"Yeah?!" Link yelled back. 

"Is it just me, or does thing look just like the bird that stole your sister?!" 

"Hey, yer right!" Link said to his surprise. 

"You are half right mortals," the bird said, eerily. The three companions all took a step back in surprise. "That bird just happened to be my brother, now I'm here to avenge him!" It raised it head and cawed, fiercely as it could. Link pulled out his hookshot, carefully aimed at the bird, and fired. 

"Yeah?! I don't care if he was your brother," Link said, flying on the hookshot, "I took him out easy enough I'll do the same to you!" 

Link flew at the bird, sword pointed in front. He struck the bird, sword sinking into it skin. The bird grabbed Link in its mouth and tossed him to the ground. Link hit the ground, temporarily incapacitated.

"Kilo, we have to get in there and cover him!" Tetra yelled, making a mad dash at Link. 

"Ok, no problem," Kilo yelled, following Tetra. The bird raised its talon, preparing to smash Link.   
"No!" Tetra yelled, jumping at Link. She grabbed him, and flew out of the way of the bird's attack, just in time. The bird's talon smashed to the floor. Kilo sunk his swords into the talon. Kilo pulled them out, and saw a bright shine. He looked up and realized that Link's sword was still in the bird. Tetra had dragged Link to a river, and was splashing water on his face. 

"Tetra!" Kilo yelled. 

"What?" Tetra said, standing up, absentmindedly knocking Link into river. He awoke with a start, coughing and sputtering. He clambered onto the shore, about to yell at Tetra, but Kilo resumed his sentence. 

"Link's sword's still in the bird!" Tetra and Link looked up at the bird, both of them gaining a shocked expression. "Link, can you hookshot it out?" Kilo asked.

"No, I think it's in to deep!" Link yelled back. The birds eyes gleamed brightly, as it took to the air. It soared into the sky, disappearing into the clouds. 

They all stood searching about them. Then they saw it. The bird came soaring down, like a meteor. Link now realized the bird was heading toward the girls cage. Link ran to it, but realized he'd never make it in time. He saw Tetra's short sword fly next to his head, and strike the bars of the small cage. The cage flew backwards, safely landing away from the diving bird. Tetra and Kilo ran toward it, Link ran away from the oncoming bird. The giant crow struck the ground causing a huge earthquake. Tetra and Kilo were knocked down, the cage swayed from side to side. Link face planted into the dirt, but was quickly up again, and running at the bird. 

The bird's beak was stuck in the ground. Link jumped onto the bird, and started climbing up him. He reached his sword and retrieved it, just at the bird got up again. Link grabbed onto the bird, hoping not to fall. 

By this time, Tetra and Kilo were already at the birds talons. They were slashing and hacking furiously, Link doing the same. The bird shook feverishly, and the three heroes were thrown into the trees. Tetra and Link easily dropped out of theirs, but Kilo had some difficulties, since his shirt was caught on a branch. When Kilo did get out of his, the three regrouped, eager to kill the bird. The three of them ran forward, at the birds feet. They leaped onto the talons. Kilo and Tetra slashed away, while Link took careful aim with his hookshot. He motioned for them to grab on to him. Tetra clung onto his back; Kilo grabbed Link's leg. Link fired, and the three of them shot toward the bird, weapons at the ready.

All of them landed safely, Tetra started slashing away. Kilo ran to the bird's neck and started slashing, Link was more concerned with the bird's head that was now facing all of them. It began to peck away furiously at it's back, striking Tetra instantly. She fell on her back, and stumbled to her feet again, shaken but alright. Link ducked and weaved under the bird's beak, Kilo was to close to the bird's head for it to hit him. The bird cawed as it wings spread out wide. It took to the air, nearly knocking Kilo off. Link and Tetra had already dove on the bird's back, Kilo now did the same. They clung on feebly as the bird soared through the air. Link grabbed as his hood, as it nearly flew off his head. The bird flew into the clouds, the searing winds whipped at the companions faces. 

The bird turned toward the ground, and went into a dive. 

Link, Tetra, and Kilo held on to the bird, fearing for their lives. Tetra, Link, and Kilo glanced at each other. The bird swooped low to the ground, and flipped upside down. The three heroes quickly held their heads up. The bird looked back at them, but then… BOOM! He ran straight into a tree. The bird shook, trying to fling the tree from him, but had no success. The three slipped off the bird. Kilo and Tetra landed on their feet, Link face planted straight into the ground. The bird finally managed to dislodge himself from the tree. Link flipped over, and for the first time, noticed a bright yellow spot on the birds stomach. 

"Kilo! Tetra! I think I may have found it's weak spot!! Look at it's stomach!!" The two dropped to their knees, each of their faces gaining a shocked expression. 

"Yer right!" Tetra yelled. She began to run at the bird. She dove under it's belly, but the bird began to sit down. Tetra crawled and wriggled out from under the bird, and barley made it out, one of her legs, getting crushed. She screamed in pain. As Kilo and Link shuffled over to cover her. Link knelt next to her, and ripped part of his sleeve off. He tied it around Tetra's now bloody leg. 

"Link, thanks," Tetra said, with a smile. 

"Yeah, now that Tetra's taken care of, how bout helpin' me?!" Kilo yelled, attempting to hold the bird's head back, slowly sliding toward the river. Tetra stood up, testing her leg. It seemed alright, so, Tetra and Link ran at the bird, but ran back as it attempted to smash them with his talons. Kilo rolled out of the way, and the bird slipped into the river. It didn't do much, considering the water was barely a quarter of a way up the bird's foot. The bird stood straight up, shaking the water from its feathers.   
"LINK NOW!!" Tetra and Kilo screamed at the same time. Link yanked out his hookshot, and, not taking time to aim and fired. Link got lucky. He managed to barely strike the bird on it's stomach. The bird looked down in shock. Link pierced its flesh. The collapsed into a lump. Link stood on the bird slashing him, Kilo and Tetra quickly leaped on top of him. They also hacked away at him. The bird got up and shook the three of them off. It slowly flew up into the sky, weakly. 

"This isn't over…" it muttered. They all saw an immense explosion, and feathers rained down on them. The three of them slowly walked to the cage with the imprisoned girl. 

Tye Guy: Sorry, I know I haven't updated for over 3 months (I think!) but I've had alotta stuff goin' on. School, new video games, friends, I like never have time for this. Sorry if my writing doesn't sound like it used to be, blame my English teacher. On this HUGE project I wrote just like I did in the previous chapters. I got like a C-! Oh yeah, if there aren't any objections, I gonna abandon my Melee fic. Probably within the next month. See ya! 


	8. The Lighthouse

Kilo and Tetra sat around while Link sat prying the lock to the cage. The key, unfortunately, was destroyed when the bird exploded.

"Link, why don't you just chop the bars in half?" Tetra asked.

"NO!" the girl quickly said, eyes wide, "what if he misses, and accidentally hits me?!"

"Tetra, the bars are made of metal anyway, I don't think I could chop em in half."

"I could," Tetra said, with a yawn.

"NO!" the girl said again. 

"Suit yerself…" Tetra muttered, and fell asleep. 

"Hmm, let me have a try," Kilo said, flipping out one of his swords. He jabbed his sword into the lock, and spun it. The lock clicked. Kilo kicked the cage open. The girl climbed out of the cage, and stretched her sore limbs. 

"Ah, thanks, I was starting to get a cramp in my leg!" she said, playfully. She grabbed Kilo by the hand, began to giggle and started running. Kilo, caught off guard, began to blush as he was pulled behind. Link and Tetra shared a smile, and quickly ran after the two. 

*5 minutes later*

Kilo was bent over, panting, the girl patting him on the back. 

"Are you alright?" the girl asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, it's just hard to keep up with someone while your being pulled behind someone else." The two were on a cliff just above a large village. There was an expanse of small buildings, and on a small cliff, just away from the village, was a tall lighthouse. "Sorry," she said, looking over her village. Her long dress green dress, red and pink and red short-sleeved shirt, and blonde hair blew gracefully in the wind. Kilo stared, wide-eyed at her beauty. She glanced over her shoulder. Kilo quickly looked at the ground. 

"Hey, I never got yer name," Kilo informed her. 

"I go by… Karen!" the girl responded. 

"Karen…" Kilo repeated.

"Yeah," Karen responded. 

"Karen, that's yer name?!" Link yelled, running up to the two.

"Yeah, that's my name!" Karen yelled back. Tetra and Link caught up to Kilo and Karen. They all stood looking down at the village. 

"Well, let's go!" Karen slid off of the cliff, Kilo followed, Link next, and, after a moments hesitation, Tetra followed.

When they made it to the bottom they were met by a scene of complete panic. The four of them ran through a crowd of people leaving the town. Karen suddenly saw the mayor. 

"Mayor!!" She called to him. 

"Oh dear, is that you Karen?!" the mayor yelled back.   
"Yeah mayor, it's me!" Karen yelled back. 

"Oh Karen good to see you," the mayor said, sounding relived.

"What's going on here mayor?" Karen asked him. 

"Oh, the minions of that bird have attacked the lighthouse! They're slowly spreading throughout the town. Please do something, you're the strongest one here in our peaceful village. Maybe you and your friends could do something," the mayor informed them. The mayor was swept away in the wave of the people. 

"You guys, I need to go get my bow, follow me," Karen told them. The four of them dashed through the swarm of people.

*10 minutes later*

Tetra, Kilo, and Link stood outside of Karen's house. Karen was inside searching for her bow. The doors suddenly burst open. Karen stood with her bow slung to her back. 

"I'm ready, follow me!" Karen said, running toward the lighthouse.

*20 minutes later* 

They stood to the locked entrance of the lighthouse. Karen dug through her pockets and produced a key. She shoved the key in the lock, and turned it. The door slowly opened. The four of them took a step back in horror. There were million of eggs on the floor of the lighthouse.

"These look like eggs, but what's in em?" Tetra asked. As if in response to Tetra's question one of them hatched. The most grotesque looking spider crawled out of the egg. It had a slimy green head, a blue body, and long purple legs. All of them began to hatch. Millions of spiders crept out of the eggs. The four heroes began to back away from the disgusting scene, but they felt as if they were shoved into the pit!   
"Heh, heh, heh," Ganondorf laughed, "there's no way their going to survive the spiders." Ganondorf slowly flew away from the lighthouse. 

"AHH!" the four heroes yelled, falling into the pit, full of spiders. BOOM! They landed in the middle of the spiders, the grotesque creatures leaped on top of their new prey. Tetra slashed them off with her short sword. Link stabbed one of the beasts through the middle, and kicked the rest off. Kilo twirled his swords around, obliterating the spiders on him. Karen whacked with her bow, until all of the spiders were off of her. Kilo leapt in front of her defending her against the oncoming onslaught of spiders. Karen began to climb up the lighthouse, until she found a small cliff, with just enough footing for her to stand on. Kilo looked up and saw her safe, so ran to join Link and Tetra. Link and Tetra were back to back, slashing at the beasts. Kilo joined them, and they formed a deadly spiral of death. Tetra ducked under a hairy leg of one of the spiders, Link cut the beast in half. Kilo jumped over one of the spiders, stuck his sword under him, and stabbed the spider, through the back. The spider let out a horrible cry, and exploded into dark light.   
Karen stood on the ledge shooting her arrows.   
"AHH!" Karen quickly turned her head, and looked at Link, who had given the cry. A spider has stabbed Link through his stomach. He began to fall down, blood falling through his hands. 

"Link, hold still!" Karen yelled. She loaded her bow with an arrow. The arrow began to glow pink. She released the shaft of the arrow. The arrow struck Link through the heart. 

"LINK!!" Tetra yelled, terrified at what had just happened. But Link was fine. He began to feel warm, and slowly stood up again. His wound was gone. 

"What…what did you do to me?" Link asked Karen.

"It's called the Healers Arrow, I can only use it about three times, though," Karen told him. Kilo, Link, and Tetra broke apart, each of them taking a separate area of the lighthouse. Tetra stabbed one of the spiders through the head. She rolled out of the way of another ones fang. She slashed off the spider's fangs, and kicked it back into the crowd of spiders. A spider leapt at her, and she was slammed against the wall. She stood up, as the spiders rushed to finish her. One leapt at her, but she stuck her sword straight in front of her. The spider was pierced through the head, and gave a shrill cry, as it exploded into black light. Tetra saw a heart emerge from the spider, and grabbed it. It was absorbed into her hand, her wounds instantly healed. She ran along the wall, sword straight out. She killed hundreds of the spiders. One of the spiders swiped at her with its legs. She ducked, and the spider's leg was stuck in the wall. Tetra aimed upward with her sword, right through the chest of the spider. The spider fell on top of Tetra, twitching. She pushed it off in disgust and the spider fell into a collapsed heap. It twitched a few times, and exploded into dark light. Tetra ran at the rest of the spiders, ready to finish the fight.

Link rolled out of the way of one of the spiders that leapt at him. Link flipped up and kicked one of the spiders. It fell, slain. He preformed a jump move, slaying another spider. He shot his hookshot at another spider, and the spider was struck trough the abdomen. Link flew at the spider, sword in front. He hit the spider, right through the heart. The spider was hit, and soon dead. A spider leapt at Link, but Link ducked, causing the spider to hit one of is own. Both fell dead. Link stuck his sword behind him, he began to charge for is Hurricane Spin. The spiders saw this as a chance to attack. Link was moving as quick as he could, avoiding the horde of spiders attempting to destroy him. He flashed gold, he was finally ready. He released his attack.

"EAAGHHHH!" he yelled as he spun thousands of times. He killed thousands, but more came in, to replace their fallen brothers. 

Kilo blocked a spider with one of his swords, slashed another one with his other sword. The spider fell to the ground, releasing many objects. Among them was a small pot of magic elixir. Kilo's eyes opened in shock. He leapt at the treasured bottle, but a spider scratched him on the arm, throwing him off course. He landed about two feet from the bottle, into a collapsed heap. He could feel the poisons of the spider, slowly taking effect on his body. His limbs began to go cold, and he knew he couldn't use them to defend himself. The spiders gathered around him, preparing to strike. Suddenly something sharp pierced his skull. 

'A fang?' he thought to himself, 'no, fangs don't feel like that.' He began to go warm. Suddenly he could feel his arms and legs again. He felt warm, and then he knew. 

"Karen!" 

"Yeah?!" she responded.

"Thanks!!" Kilo finished. Karen gave him a warm smile. Kilo leapt up and made his way to the bottle. He popped the cork off, a downed the bottle in one gulp. He made a face as it tasted bitter. Despite the taste half of his magic was restored, just enough for one deadly Flaming Blade. He began to glow red, much to the surprise of the spiders. However, they had no idea what he was doing. Blindly the ran at him. Kilo smiled evilly as the released his attack. The spiders gave horrible cries, as they ignited, that were amplified by the walls of the pit. Tetra covered her ears, and dropped to her knees. Kilo winced in pain, as he tightly clamped his ears. Link covered his ears, and backed up until he was at the back wall of the cave. Karen began to slip off of the cliff but stopped herself just in time. She made sure not to let go of her ears. All that remained of the spiders were piles of ashes. He ducked as three spiders leapt at him, they collided, poisoning each on contact. They both fell dead, instantly. A spider leapt a Kilo, he quickly slashed it, slicing it in half. It exploded into dark light, Kilo gave a faint smile, as hundreds more came running at him. 

Karen stood shooting her bow. She loaded three arrows in her bow at once, and let them fly. In turn she heard the shrill cries of three spiders. Spiders began to climb up the edge of the cliff, she swatted at these her bow, and they fell into the pit of spiders. She looked at Kilo, saw spiders attacking him, loaded five arrows into her bow, and fired. She freed Kilo from the attacking spiders. She grabbed a green potion from her pocket, and tossed it to him. 

"Kilo, save yer magic, we're gonna need it soon," Karen yelled to him, "Link, Tetra, gather in one spot! There are millions of eggs, and there's no way were gonna live long enough to fight them all. Our only hope of winning is to take them all out at once."

"And, how are we gonna do that?!" Tetra yelled to Karen.

"Glad you asked," Karen began, "the only way to destroy them all is gonna be if we all use our special attacks at once. First, Link charge up for your Hurricane Spin. Tetra, Kilo, defend Link at all costs at this point. Kilo, once he starts his Hurricane Spin, use yer Flaming Blade on him, and don't miss!! I'll continually use Healers Arrow on him, to keep him from being burnt to a crisp."

"But where do I come in?" Tetra asked.

"Ah, Tetra, I was hoping you would ask. Here, you'll need this," Karen said, tossing down a rope to Tetra, "tie this to yer sword. Now, this is gonna be a flaming pit after Link's done. He'll be to dizzy to retreat to safety so throw yer sword to him. After he grabs on to the rope, make it come back to you. Now Link, make absolutely sure you get them all!!" Link nodded, "I understand."

"Oh yeah, here!" Karen yelled, throwing them three orange potions, "they'll block the cries of the spiders. My villagers developed it because some warriors have encountered these things before. I would've given to you earlier, but I knew I should save the for a time like this. Don't worry we'll be able to hear anything but the spiders." All four quickly drunk the potions. 

"Alright let's go!!" Karen yelled. Link stuck his sword right behind him. Tetra leaped in front of him, Kilo jumped in back. A spider leaped on top of Tetra, she simply kicked him over Link's head. The spider fell, right on to Kilo's sword. The spider was slain instantly. Tetra slashed at an oncoming spider, Kilo swiped another. They both noticed a gold flash from the corner of their eyes. Kilo hurriedly charged for his Flaming Blade. Tetra was now left to guard both of them. She leaped back and forth, having trouble defending them both. Link could barely hold on to his Hurricane Spin any longer. 

"Link…now!" Kilo yelled, through clenched teeth. Link began to spin, just as Kilo lit him on fire. Link's eyes got huge, as he felt the hottest pain he had ever felt in his life. Kilo and Tetra quickly scaled the wall of the lighthouse. Karen was attempting to hit the spinning Link. Link could hardly take the pain anymore. Then, suddenly, it stopped. 

'Am I…dead?' Link thought to himself, 'no! I'm not!' Link finished his thought. He had just seen an arrow drop from his arm. Although the cries of the spiders were loud enough to make living creature go deaf, Karen's potions worked like a charm. 

'NO! I'm outta magic!' Karen thought, trying to hurriedly get another green potion. Her eyes widened in horror. 'This is my last potion!! No, I thought had at least two more! Well, I hope Link is as strong as they say he is…' she guiltily thought to herself. 

"Karen, what's going on?!" Link yelled.

"Here!" Karen yelled, shooting him with an arrow, "um… Link?"

"Yeah?" Link asked.

"I'm outta potions…" Karen finished, hitting him with another arrow. 

"WHAT!?" Link yelled.

"I had another one, but it must of slipped outta my pocket, I'm sorry…" she ended, her voice full of sorrow, "here's my last arrow, good luck!"

"Karen, it's alright, I can take it," Link said, "hopefully, Link finished quietly to himself. Karen climbed slowly out of the pit. 

"Karen, it was an accident," Kilo said, seeing the sorrow in Karen's eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry, Link can take it, unless of course he's a wuss," Tetra said.

Link clearly felt the pain of the fire. He winced but he knew he could finish what he'd started. And then, he stopped spinning. Tetra saw this and threw her to him like a boomerang. It hooked Link around the waste, and began to return to Tetra. Tetra held on to the rope until Link was out of the lighthouse. She released it, causing Link to fall on the ground. Kilo, Tetra, and Karen quickly slammed the door shut. Karen once again locked the door. 

*20 minutes later*

"Maybe we should look inside," Karen suggested. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea, we'll finish the fight just in case any of them are alive," Link said. Link only had suffered from a few minor burns, however his hood was destroyed. Karen slowly unlocked the door. The door creaked open, and all four of them immediately felt sick. What they saw was the mangled, twisted, and burnt remains of thousands of spiders. A few were grotesquely contorted, some were fused together. One spider had a hairy leg sticking from its mouth. A horrible stench filled the air. They quickly slammed the door shut, sweating a cold sweat.

*Later at the mayors office*

"Welcome, welcome! Do sit, saviors of this town! Hee hee," the mayor said, "you all did a wonderful job of exterminating those beasts. The town and I all know you a debt of thanks."  
"Oh mayor, I dunno… I mean we did destroy the lighthouse," Karen began. 

"No, if the whole town pitches in I'm sure we'll have it repaired in 6 months! Here, the witches send this kit with assorted potions," the mayor continued. Karen opened the box. It contained 3 green potions, 5 red potions, 2 blue potions, and 4 orange potions.

"Thanks mayor, I used my last potions in that fight!"

"Oh, but we are just getting started. The storeowners send this," the mayor said, handing an orange rupee to Tetra.

Tetras eyes shot open, "WOW! Are you sure they can afford to give us this much!?"

"Yes, they can. Our shops are very prosperous. Link, this is for you, the weapon makers, and local people give you these," the mayor said, giving Link a new tunic and hood, except this tunic was red. He also handed Link a new green hood. 

"Your red tunic can withstand the hottest flames, however, this protection is limited, so use is wisely, the tunic is from the locals, and this is from the weapon makers," the mayor said, handing Link a large metal shield.

"This shield is made of some of our rarest material. The metal is strong enough for you to use the shield for defense, yet light enough to allow you to glide." 

"GLIDING ON A SHIELD?!?!" Link yelled, falling backwards in his chair. 

"Yes, it's like a Deku Leaf, but it doesn't take magic power, however you can't raise your altitude while your using it," the mayor finished. "Oh, yes, there's something else I want to show you," the mayor said, flinging open the window. The four heroes approached the window, and were met by loud cheers. The whole town stood there, cheering at them. They backed away from the window, blushing slightly. The mayor sat back down, closing the window.

"Kilo and Karen, for you two I've decided to allow Karen to accompany Kilo, and friends, on their journey, do you accept?" 

Karens eyes lit up, "Of course I accept! Kilo, please to the same!"  
"Well…" Kilo began.

"Tye Guy: Jeez, I really feel bad leaving it like this. Don't kill me!! Poll time! On your review, type 1 to let Karen join (Tetra won't be the only girl!) 2 to not let her join. I'm actually gonna not write the next chap. Until I have a good number of reviews. I'm pretty sure this is my longest chap. Also, I regret to inform that, no, I'm not accepting characters. However I might modify this story and repost so you guys could make up characters. Sorry Chaos! Oh yeah, sorry I kinda copied Ocarina of Time, I just really liked the red tunic!! R&R!! 


	9. The Return of Ganondorf

Tye Guy: I'd like you guys to note… I asked a poll at the end of the last chap. and it was to decide whether Karen came or not… I got only one vote. That was to let her come so now no complaining that she's here!

"Well…" Kilo began, "alright."

Karen's eyes lit up, "Oh thank you Kilo, thank you!" Karen playfully jumped on Kilo and gave him a hug. Again, she took Kilo by the hand and ran out of the mayor's office. Tetra and Link smiled at each other and ran after the other two.

Later  
The four companions stood on their boat. The whole town stood on the shore.  
"Goodbye! Travel safely!" a little boy from the town yelled.

"Thanks! We will!" Karen yelled back. After this, a few more words were exchanged and the four were off.

3 days later

The sun had just begun to rise. The vibrant rays of the sun shone down on our heroes. Link slowly peeked his eyes open…only to see something to his horror. A large, dark cloud was hovering directly above them.

"Tetra!! Kilo!! Karen!! WAKE UP!!" Link yelled at the top of his lungs. His other companions reluctantly arose.

"Link, what is…" Kilo began, then he saw the cloud. The girls soon saw the cloud too.

"Kilo, what is that?" Karen asked, readying her bow.

"Ganondorf…he's the bad guy," Kilo said, "that's all you need to know."  
"Hm?" Karen muttered.  
"I'll tell you the rest later," Kilo informed her, drawing his swords.

"Wait! I just realized I haven't said anything about my evil plot!" Ganondorf yelled, looking over the top of his cloud. Ganondorf had reverted from his Ganon form.

"Oh, let me guess. Kill us and then rule the world?" Link said, rolling his eyes.

"No! Maybe… yes," Ganondorf said, "that's it! Time for you to die!" Ganondorf drew his swords.

"Heh, Ganondorf… you're dead!!" Link said, aiming his hookshot. Karen aimed her bow as Kilo and Tetra grabbed onto Link. Link fired his hookshot, **P-TOOO! **However Ganondorf was ready. As the top of the hookshot approached Ganondorf he leaped to the side and grabbed it in his hand. He swung it around above his head, causing Tetra and Kilo to be flung off of Link. They landed in the water. Link however, held on as tight as he could. His efforts were not in vain. His hookshot contracted, causing him to land right next to Ganondorf. Ganondorf held his swords right in front of him, Link struck a defensive position, and the two ran at each other.

They met each other and all heck broke loose. Ganondorf swung at Link, but Link rolled under the blade and leapt up at Ganondorf. He struck him, and Ganondorf recoiled in pain.

"ARRG! Little brat!" Ganondorf yelled in anger. Suddenly he burst into flames, was struck by an arrow, and slashed by a sword. After the fire on him was out he looked at Link's companions. They smiled at him making Ganondorf tremble in anger.

"SO, YOU LITTLE IDIOTS WANT TO FIGHT?!" Ganondorf yelled, conjuring up seven Darknuts. The Darknuts fell onto Tetra, Kilo, and Karen's boat. Ganondorf looked back at Link, and the two ran again at each other.

Back on the boat

"Karen, Kilo…get ready!!!" Tetra yelled, running at the Darknuts. Karen shot an arrow at one's helmet. The arrow managed to pierce the Darknut's helmet; driving it straight through it's head. It reared back its head in pain and roared. Kilo slashed it, and the Darknut flew from the boat. It landed in the water, struggling to swim. However, the heavy armor on it weighed it down causing it to sink, never to see the light of day again. Tetra was busy herself. A Darknut stabbed at her, so she leapt over the blade, and kicked its helmet off. She landed behind and aimed at its head. Her short sword was driven straight through the Darknut's head. She withdrew her sword as it fell exploding into black light.

Back on the cloud

Link whipped out his shield and blocked Ganondorf's oncoming sword. He then stabbed at Ganondorf. Ganondorf moved out of the way and began to cast a spell. Fireballs appeared in his hands.

"Now Link, are you ready?" Ganondorf asked, throwing them on his cloud. The cloud instantly caught fire. As quick as he could, Link reached inside his tunic and pulled out his brand new red tunic. He tore off his green one and put on his red one. Flames engulfed everything around Link. Link himself, however, was strangely fine.

"Ha, the Hero of Winds, finally brought down!" Ganondorf laughed.  
"Not quite!" Link yelled, running at Ganondorf.

"What?! But how…?" Ganondorf exclaimed, then he saw the red tunic, "of course! The same tunic the Hero of Time used…"  
"DIE!!" Link yelled, slashing Ganondorf.

Back on the boat

Kilo and Tetra are battling the Darknuts, Karen shooting her arrows. Kilo blocked with his sword and shoved. It caused the Darknut attacking him to stumble backwards… right into Tetra's sword. It instantly exploded into black light. Another Darknut ran at Karen. Karen aimed her bow and fired. It was shot through the head and fell on the floor of the boat. Karen aimed her bow and shot the Darknut a few more times. It exploded into black light. One of the Darknuts came at Kilo. He ducked under it and slashed it in the side. This did absolutely no good, considering it was wearing armor. Kilo's sword harmlessly bounced off it. The Darknut let out a laugh as it approached Kilo. It held its sword next to Kilo's throat, readying itself to slay the young boy. It suddenly stumbled to one side, arrow protruding from its side. Kilo got up ready for a little revenge. Tetra made her way over to the Darknut and together they shoved him off the side of the boat. He sunk, just like the other Darknut. Two of the beasts remained.

Back on the cloud

Link stood bravely in the flames, Ganondorf stood just outside of them.

"You know, that tunic can't protect you forever…" Ganondorf said, a smile on his face.

"I know, I'll have just enough time to kill you!!" Link yelled, running at Ganondorf. Ganondorf leapt to one side, causing Link to stumble. Link landed just next to the edge of the cloud. Ganondorf approached him and reached out his hand, and slapped Link on the back. Link began to fall, but managed to catch himself and flipped around to Ganondorf. Ganondorf swung his sword at Link, the Hero of Winds held up his shield and blocked Ganondorf's blade. Link shoved Ganondorf into the flames. Ganondorf managed to catch Link by the sleeve and threw him into the flames. Ganondorf easily caught fire, and ran out of the fire. He jumped into the portion of his cloud that wasn't set afire. Link grinned, but then felt something hot catch his arm. Link realized his tunic was losing its effect. Link felt his whole body engulfed in flames.

"AHH!!" Link ran to the edge of the cloud and leapt off.

"Hah! Now Link, there is no way you're going to survive the impact of the water!" Ganondorf yelled. Ganondorf suddenly saw something he hated. Link was holding his shield above his head, and, just as the mayor had said, Link was gliding!

"Oh thank the Gods you were right mayor!" Link muttered to himself as he floated down. Ganondorf spat as he drove his cloud into the water, extinguishing the fire. He then got up and rode away, glaring angrily at the four kids.  
"THIS ISN'T OVER! I'LL BE BACK!!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Yeah, and you'll always know who to turn to when you need a butt kicking!" Link yelled with a smirk.

"Link, you haven't beat him once!" Tetra yelled from the side of the boat. Link swam towards the boat.

Back on the boat  
Tetra slashed one of the Darknuts on the side, it stumbled right next to Karen. Karen shot her bow, straight the Darknut's head. It exploding into black light. Kilo knocked off the helmet of the last Darknut, and landed on the Darknut's shoulders. He stabbed his sword straight through the Darknut's skull. It let out a horrible cry, just before it exploded into dark light. All of the Darknuts were defeated. Ganondorf had fled. The four heroes were victorious… for now.

Tye Guy: I'm finally back on this story! I'd just like to say that now I'm addicted to RPG Maker 2, and I'm working on a Zelda game, which is the reason that I'm not really working on this that much. Not to mention, I do have four other stories, two on FF.net two on FP.net. I hope to get to the next chap. soon.


	10. Merslick the Ancient One

The four companions lie on their boat, which was slowly bobbing, up and down, up and down, over the bright blue waves. Link lie asleep, resting after his fight with Ganondorf. Kilo was standing upright, facing out over the waves, diligently keeping watch of the horizon. Karen hung halfway off the boat, her hand dipped in the frigid cold water. Tetra was bent over a piece of paper, she had begun to chart this side of the world. It was late afternoon. The sun was setting with beautiful shades of purple, red, and orange. Everyone was wounded after the fight they had experienced. Link had the worst of it, he had burns all over his body. He had rubbed some of their water on them and then had fallen asleep. Everyone else had torn their clothing and wrapped the strips over their cuts. Everyone was alright, though a little shaken.

Everything was very calm, no fish, no birds, just absolute silence. This was a nice change from the battle cries and shrills of pain of the fight before. Tetra had just finished marking up the map and put it away, when a cry from Kilo broke the silence.

"GUYS!!!! GUYS!!!! THERE'S SOMETHING **GIGANTIC **IN THE WATER!!" Kilo screamed, veins appearing on his neck. Link awoke suddenly, with a great shock, and nearly fell overboard. Karen had began to topple over the boat, but Kilo grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Tetra sat calm in the middle of this. She simply gripped the handle of her blade.

They all ran to the edge of the boat and saw a large, snakelike figure moving under the water. Bubbles appeared on the surface of the water, and the shape began to surface. A large sea serpent reared it's head above the water, showering ice cold water all over the heroes. Kilo rubbed the water out of his eyes and looked up. He saw the face of the creature. It had a large yellow snout and long, long orange whiskers trailing down from the edges of it's nose to the surface of the water. The rest of the serpent was a bright red, except for the eyes. They were light blue, with what seemed to be a yellow hue in them.

All four of the companions stood, breathless in the presence of the snake. To the shock off all of them, it began to speak.

"Ahh…so YOU are the brave warriors I have been hearing about…" It's voice sounded very ancient and wise.

"Y-yes, that's us!" Link called up to the snake, his voice shaky.

"I know you want to slay the Evil One, Ganondorf." He looked at them and noted their shocked appearance. "You all are probably wondering how I found out about you…" the snake began with a slight smirk, "well, we undersea dwellers are just as much as informed as you surface dwellers. Many fish have the ability to swim on land, and know everything about you're adventures."

"Well…you know all of us, but we don't even have a name for you!" Tetra said, with the same smirk as the serpent.   
The snake peered at them, decided whether or not he should answer them. At last he said, "They call me Merslick, the Ancient One. I've have been around since the seas flooded Hyrule, and even before that. I was but a mere water snake living in the lakes of the great land of Hyrule, but then the flood occurred. I was one of the only survivors…Most of the fish died, unable to deal with the changes to their environment. Octorks, Gyrogs, all predators of the sea spawned in the thousands. I only managed to survive because I grew nearly 50 times larger than I was before. But that's enough about me…I want to help you in your quest."

"What? How???" All four adventurers exclaimed, eyes wide with shock.

"Legend goes, that in the land deep under the sea there is a weapon of immense power…No one is quite sure of what that weapon is, all that is known is the weapon can bring even the mighty Ganondorf to his knees in an instant. Now, I can help all of you get to the bottom of the sea, it's in an ancient castle…There is air in that castle, but I'm not sure how long it will last. It's all up to you now, do you want to risk your necks for the weapon, or do you want to stay up here and be on your way?"

The heroes glanced at each other. The look in all of their eyes was the same.

They seemed to say, "Let's do it."

Link stared the ancient beast in the eyes and said, "Bring us down, Merslick."

Merslick smiled then turned and whipped around and dove. All heroes took a deep breath as Merslick wrapped his great tail onto the bow of the boat.

They moved swiftly below the surface of the water. Merslick's snakelike figure was wiggling through the water. Link, Tetra, and Kilo had their eyes open, Karen had shut her's tight.

30 seconds later

Link's throat had begun to burn. He HAD to take a breath. He glanced over at Tetra. Her face had begun to turn purple. Karen appeared to have passed out. Kilo looked as if he was about to explode. There looked as if there was no hope for our heroes…but then…Merslick swam quickly under a large structure and they emerged above the water. Merslick from them from his back, and the four of them landed hard against a cold, hard floor. They all gasped desperately for air. They were in a large, circular shaped room. They all glanced at each other. They were in the castle. Link slowly stood up, Kilo was not far behind. Tetra staggered to her feet. Kilo offered a hand to Karen. Karen grabbed his hand and Kilo pulled her up. All four of them were ready.

Link took in a deep breath and said, "Well…let's get started."

Tye Guy: Sorry for not updating this sooner. School and everything got in the way. Hope to write more on this soon!


End file.
